narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
NejiTen
The Couple NejiTen (Japanese ネジテン NejiTen) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Neji Hyuga and Tenten. Their Relationship 'Part I' Chūnin Exam Arc Neji and Tenten were placed in the same team along with Lee. The three of them decide to delay their entry into the chunin exams, and on the year they do enter, agree to pretend to be weaker than they are to throw their opponents off their guards. Neji and Tenten both stick to that plan, until Lee accidentally reveals the ruse, causing both Tenten and Neji to scold him for his carelessness. During the Chunin Exams, Neji specifically told his team to find some information on the scrolls, and then come back to their designated spot. Later, both Neji and Tenten return, but Lee does not appear. Because of Lee's lateness, Neji and Tenten both sleep on a tree. Neji and Tenten both search for Lee when he doesn't get back. They intrude Team 7's battle with the Sound Ninja and notice Lee lying on the ground. During the Preliminary Exams when Tenten and Temari are chosen to battle, Neji notes that it will be an interesting fight, meaning he knows Tenten is a strong opponent. Neji and the rest of Team Guy is shocked when Tenten's attacks are simply waved off by Temari. When Tenten is defeated, Neji comments that she fought well, despite the fact that the fight had finished rather quickly. Konoha Crush Arc Before the final Chunin exam, Tenten and Neji are both seen training together. Tenten says that Neji is perfect and ready to go. During the fight against Neji and Naruto , she is shown to have full faith that Neji will win and highly praises him. She says there is no way Naruto could win aganist Neji and his techniques. When Neji exposes his curse mark, Hiashi, the Third Hokage and Tenten don't say anything, hinting that they already knew about it. After Neji came up from the hole that he and Naruto created, Tenten is the only one who sighs in relief. She is very surprised when Neji gets taken down by Naruto. Search for Tsunade Arc When Tsunade returns to Konoha for becoming the Fifth Hokage, Neji is seen training. He notices Tenten, who is out of breath from running. She tells him that Tsunade has returned and asks him to check it out with her. Neji apologizes, saying he's not interested. 'Part II' Kazekage Rescue Mission Arc Similar to their relationship in Part I, Tenten still shows a great admiration for Neji. They, along with Lee, come to aid Team Kakashi in their mission to save Gaara from the Akatsuki.The two still work well as a team. Before Team Guy takes off, Neji and Tenten both comment on how ridiculous Guy and Lee are acting. During their fight with Kisame, the three members was captured by Kisame's Water Prison. In the anime, Neji immediately rushes over to Tenten after he breaks free. Tenten thanks him. They are both seen afterwards, watching Guy fight Kisame while Neji's arm is still supporting Tenten. In the anime, Neji notices that Tenten is at her limit and becomes concerned. When Neji breaks out of his own sphere, he quickly rushes over to Tenten and helps her up. He holds her for a moment, asking if she's alright. They both gaze at each other before Tenten thanks him. They are also both seen afterwards, watching Guy fight Kisame while Neji's arm is still supporting Tenten. Neji notices something with his Býakugan and Tenten asks how it looks. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Arc When Neji dies, Tenten doesn't react immediately. However, she is seen with sorrowful eyes and has a hand to her heart. She reaches out her hand to Neji and Lee after Guy tells Lee to stop crying. This hints that Tenten may have also hidden her emotions since they were in the middle of a war. After Neji's death in the manga, Tenten watches Guy's hot-blooded actions. Thinking to herself that no good will come from being with her remaining teammates, Tenten asks Neji why he left her alone. In the anime, Tenten is shown to be more emotional by asking why Neji had left her. She sheds a tear before saying she was never going to forgive him. When caught in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Tenten dreams of more mature versions of Lee and Guy as well as Neji being alive. The anime shows an extended version of Tenten's dreamworld. Neji first appears by agreeing with Guy and Rock Lee and telling Tenten to open her eyes. When Tenten first hears Neji in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, her eyes widen with disbelief and shock, saying it couldn't be possible. Since Neji is portrayed as a pervert (but not like in Road To Ninja) he often seems to be peeping at Tenten. He even comments that she needs to get better underwear. Tenten quickly covers herself, crouching away from Neji. Later on, Tenten comments that the dreamworld had done a good job of making Neji, who replies by asking what that meant. After Tenten had told Neji and Lee to talk to her when hell freezes over, the rest of the group joins them. Shikamaru cheerfuly exclaims that Tenten must hate Neji. Neji, hearing this, scowls and says that wasn't the problem. Ino and Choji comment which riles Neji up and demands if he was the problem. In jail, Tenten wonders about her situation, when Lee and Neji call out to her from the window. Neji activated his byakugan. He notes that Tenten seems to be in a dilemma. Tenten quickly crouches down, thinking he's peeping at her again. Neji exclaims very loudly that he wasn't peeping. When Tenten has saved the dreamworld's Konoha, she questions if it was right. Just as Tenten begins to doubt the dreamworld, Neji places his hands on Tenten's shoulders and tells her that it's okay and that Tenten is the reason he lives. Tenten smiles, reassured by Neji's words and says okay. Rock Lee and the rest of her friends cheer for her and Tenten gradually loses her doubts about the dreamworld. She smiles and tears up as she realizes she wants to stay in the dreamworld with Neji and the rest for her friends. Evidence *They both have confidence in the other's abilities. *Neji and Tenten are constantly shown together throughout the series. *Tenten is shown to greatly admire and respect Neji. *Tenten is often seen visiting and inviting him to special events. *Neji is often seen to be greatly concerned for Tenten, often coming to her aid. *Although Tenten didn't react to Neji's death right away in the anime, she did later on ask Neji why he had left her. Quotes Tenten to Neji after he had saved her - Chapter 258 * "Neji...Thank You." Neji to Tenten - Episode 14 * "Are you alright Tenten?" Neji about Tenten - Episode 192 * "But Tenten is a skilled weapons specialist, capable of mid to long-range attacks." Tenten and Neji speaking in Lee's memories - Episode 365 * "In your case, Neji, isn't it the white of your eyes?" * "Oh... Yeah... But anyway..." Tenten thinking about Neji - Chapter 664 * "Neji! Why did you leave me alone?!" Tenten's thoughts while walking away and wiping a tear - Episode 402 * "Neji...I'm never going to forgive you." Neji speaking to Tenten in the Infinite Tsukuyomi - Episode 428 * "It's okay. The fact that I'm alive and the world is safe...is all thanks to you." Neji about Ino and Sakura fighting - Naruto Episode 42 * "It's not because they're girls you know, Neji. It's just that those ''two are using kid gloves. It doesn't matter if you're a man or woman in battle." Databooks Databook 1 (Tenten's Profile): * She was eliminated from the Chuunin Exam by Temari, but continued on as Neji's training partner. Among the Fans NejiTen is a relatively popular couple in the fandom. It is one of the most popular pairings involving Neji and the most popular pairing involving Tenten. It's likely supported due to their strong friendship and their trust for one another. Even after the death of Neji, the fandom is still standing strong to this day. It's a rival pairing to NejiHina and LeeTen. Trivia *Neji and Tenten have the same theme song in Part I of the anime, but Neji's theme song is more upbeat, whereas Tenten's theme song has a slower beat. *In the new chuunin exams arc, Neji is shown to be holding two heaven scrolls which has 天天 (Ten Ten/Tian Tian). External Links *http://iridescentirises.tumblr.com/post/63449690851/pro-nejiten-part-1-4 *http://iridescentirises.tumblr.com/post/63627405917/pro-nejiten-part-2-4 *http://iridescentirises.tumblr.com/post/63797754286/pro-nejiten-part-3-4 *http://iridescentirises.tumblr.com/post/71622900763/pro-nejiten-part-4-4 * References Category:Couples involving Neji Category:Couples involving Tenten Category:Fanon Couples Category:Konoha couples